


自知之明（五）

by fufufuuu



Series: 自知之明 [5]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: KTAU营业部长和设计师
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 自知之明 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577557
Kudos: 6





	自知之明（五）

11  
“光一桑，我们谈一谈。”  
剛挣开了光一的怀抱走出了厨房，却并不看向他。  
在沙发的一头坐下，又站起，再坐下，低着头轻声开口。

“好，我们谈谈。”  
光一跟着走出去，注视着剛，在他的面前蹲下，用手心覆盖住他放在膝盖布料上来回搓揉的右手。

“光一桑，你先别这样…”  
剛轻轻地抽出右手，抬起头看了光一一眼。  
剛的眼神里并没有太多羞怯，却还是迅速挪开了目光，低头看着脚下的地毯。

“不…剛，你看着我。或者，你先握着我的手，好吗？”

光一并不是在强求剛的回应，其实他在抱住剛之前什么也没多想，也根本来不及思考各种可能的后果。  
他们之间，本就没有太多故事，亦没有多少余地。  
自从光一察觉到了自己的感情，就不再有信心能继续和剛维持友情的现状。  
所以，现在不做，现在不说的话，光一甚至不敢尝试去猜想，以后还能再名正言顺地和剛见几次面。

堂本光一不想和堂本剛做朋友，只做朋友。

当人类只作为独立的个体而存在时，其实并不能产生多少额外的情绪。但没有人是一座孤岛。千万年来亘古不变，人类都是社会性动物。  
人们相遇，产生情绪，编织描绘出一段段崭新的感情。平淡也好旖旎也好悲伤也好，是该趁着正浓烈最真诚的时候，向对方传达。  
光一相信，剛一定能感受到。

“之前我在纽约出差，一下飞机就忙得脚不沾地。但在工作间隙喝咖啡，和你发着mail，就感觉开心得不得了。好像一瞬间疲倦和压力全部消失。”  
“工作完和熟悉的前辈见面，那时候你刚刚睡醒就给我发邮件。我很开心。当时我只是看着和你发mail的手机界面，前辈就问我，是不是喜欢这个和你发mail的人。”  
“我不知道我当时是什么样的表情，我也不知道前辈到底看出了什么。我只知道，当时我很想见你。”  
光一靠着剛在沙发上坐下，握住他的右手，呼吸平稳了许多。像是又积攒了一些勇气。

“我想见你。一直想见到你。”  
“看到手机会想见你，想到你的名字会想见你，和你分开以后就又想见你，出差的时候还是想见你。”  
“现在想起来，好像是，见不到你的时候都想着见你。”

“我一开始以为，只是因为你太特别了。比我以往认识的人都特别。我们是同一个姓氏，同一个性别，年纪差不多，都有个姐姐，又都是关西人。这么多的相似点，我想不在意你也很难吧。”  
“可是越和你接触，我越发现，其实我们有很多不同。”  
“我是会社员是上班族，穿一板一眼的西服，私下不会打扮，除了车和游戏也没什么兴趣爱好。普通地生活着，把工作和身体都管理好就很满足。而你是设计师，是艺术家。你的设计那么好看，新工作区看上去那么舒服。我出完半个月差回去的时候，发觉自己竟然想赖在公司不走…我差点觉得我疯了。”  
“你还会设计衣服，你穿什么都好看。你留胡子好看，下巴光溜溜的好看，长长的卷发好看，扎起来还是很好看。说实话，在这之前我从没想过一个男人能可爱得如此理直气壮。”  
“但你别误会，我说你可爱并不是觉得你像女孩儿。虽然我一开始的确差点儿…但我第一次看见你的眼神，我就明白了这双眼属于一个多么立派的男人。”  
“我从念大学开始就跟着前辈工作，在大公司实习，帮年轻人创业…在专业领域做了许多尝试，经历很多波折，也谈了几段不欢而散的恋爱。身边人来人往，有一路肝胆相照同甘共苦的，也有太多人早就见过最后一面。到了三十岁，总算能渐渐能抵达最初给自己定下的目标。”  
“虽然自己说出来并不恰当，但我的人生经历实在不算单纯。所以，我并没有底气保证，到了今天，我还能拥有十年前那样干净的少年人的眼神。”  
“但你的双眼，依然是个让人心动的少年。”  
光一感觉自己这辈子从没说过这么多话，语气越来越认真。  
剛也终于在这句话音落地之后，抬起头，看进了光一的双眼。

剛的眼神一如既往地清澈又明亮，光一能从他的瞳孔中看到自己，却不知道自己的双眼，也和面前的男人一样。平和，坚毅，有光芒闪烁。

“剛，我知道，我们都是男人。这句话说起来很普通，却又很不普通。”  
“可是，这就是事实。”  
“这就是我们。”  
“这就是我的全部。”  
光一松开和剛交握的右手，抬手搭在剛的双肩，轻轻把他转向自己，找到他的眼神，再一次郑重地开口。  
“我喜欢你。你也不讨厌我，对吗？”

再一次四目相对时，不知道是谁的心跳先漏了一拍。

“光一桑…”  
先开口的是剛：“你…你先别盯着我看…”  
剛感受着光一掌心的温度源源不断地从肩膀传递过来，强迫自己忽视这股热量，再一次低下了头。

“光一桑，说实在的，就算你不说，你表现出来的也已经挺明显了。在刚刚你…抱住我之前，该感受到的，不该感受到的，我其实已经全部感受过了。”  
“而且说不定，是在你自己发现之前，我就已经全部感受到了。”  
剛的声音越来越小，身体也像是渐渐泄了气，微不可察地向光一的方向倾斜了一些。

“而且，其实你比你描述的自己好了太多太多倍。”  
“光一桑一点也不普通。你的公司你的职位你的年龄，你有多少天赋你付出了多少努力…你有多优秀，你自己甚至意识不到。”  
“而你自己意识不到，这一点，我好像都没办法再用言语来褒奖你。怎样修辞、怎么描述都不合适，那些都比不上真实的你。”  
“更不用说，也算是稍微有些名气的我，就那样不矜持地邀请你去了我的工作室，想让你穿上我做的衣服，其实只是因为你的脸。”  
“说句实话，我最开始注意到的就是你的脸。”  
“可是，外在和内在的吸引，彼此的感觉，绝对不会是全部。你能理解吧？”

“就算你说你喜欢…喜欢我，就算我…和你在一起了，那么，之后呢？”  
“不去思考明天、不去思考以后…就像两个无家可归的流浪汉，在没有行人的大街上并肩牵手，拥抱亲吻，谈一场随时开始随时结束的恋爱吗？”

“光一，你是真的，想走出这一步吗？”剛停住，像是又悄悄叹了一口气，“走出去了，可就再没有回头路了。”

剛沉默着把脑袋轻轻靠在了光一的颈窝。

12  
堂本剛家的姐姐是个不婚主义者。

剛从小就和妈妈姐姐很亲，姐姐第一次有了“以后不想结婚”的念头后，立马悄悄告诉了剛。  
受女性长辈温柔成熟的特质影响，剛的性格和同年级的男孩子有些微妙的差别，早熟，却也天真。  
看着姐姐说话时严肃又有些雀跃的神情，少年停下手中一遍遍投球的动作，用同样严肃认真的表情，对站在自家院子另一边篮球架下的姐姐大声说：“姐——姐——开心——就——好！”

那时候的剛已经对家庭和婚姻有了最初的概念。却还没能真正搞懂夫妇和伴侣的含义。  
但因为对他说话的是姐姐，是喜欢的人，最爱的家人。所以即使还不能把话语的含义理解透彻，也不妨碍他完完全全地接受，真心真意地祝愿。

对于自己认定的人、认定的事，总能付出全部的真心和爱意。  
这是剛最珍贵最美好的本质，也是他最危险最脆弱的缺口。

等到整片乌云投下的阴影稍微露出的端倪终于被看见时，其实就已经有些来不及。  
剛开始不去学校，整日整日地呆在家里，一个人躲在房间，睡觉，发作，看书，沉默，哭泣，再次发作，又哭泣着睡去…一日一日周而复始。

直到他终于握起画笔，姐姐递给他的画笔。

哭泣时被姐姐抱紧的记忆大概已经模糊不清，耳畔每一声温柔的呼唤却都有了颜色…  
于是，紧绷了太久的情绪终于有了呼气的出口。

“剛……”

剛。

难捱的经历并不完全是黑色的，甚至不是灰。在剛的笔下，那更像花田。  
叫不出名字的花朵色彩艳丽，大片大片浓墨重彩地铺展开来，红的绿的蓝的黄的紫的…奔跑着拥挤着尖叫着旋转着沸腾着。花团锦簇，把脚下扎根的土壤遮得严严实实，看不见颜色。

剛在离开家乡求学前，曾经用别的名字发表过许多风格浓烈的画作。这些画作甫一面世，就拥有了不少拥戴者。累积到后来，甚至在拍卖中出现，拥有一次一次更高的标价。  
他并不讨厌这种感觉，也以合适的价格卖出过几幅画，用以添置中意的画具。  
然后在高中毕业时给妈妈买了一只手机之后，就此封印了那个虽然有些女性化但他非常喜欢的笔名。带着一副色彩温和笔触细腻的设计图，独自去了东京。

吉田教授第一次见到剛和他的设计图时，沉默了一分钟后，随即握住了他的手。

“你愿意做我的学生吗？我会教给你把它变成现实的方法。”

吉田脸上低低地戴着一副有颜色的墨镜，笑起来的眼角有几条层叠的皱纹。  
他看着面容平静的少年，看着他画出的尚且处于平面状态的那个房间。他知道，那是少年的家。那会是少年的家。  
他也知道，这个看似纤弱却强大的少年，一定能帮助更多人找到他们自己的容身之地。

剛第一眼就喜欢上了这个面容和善的老师，他感觉到，这位老师也喜欢自己。  
果不其然，剛认真地点了点头之后，老师甚至笑出了声。

“但是啊，你看你的刘海，都快挡住眼睛，不好看，不好看。回头我带你去剪一剪？”

剛摸摸额头前自己剪的刘海，又抬头看看老师规整的蘑菇头，默默地笑起来，露出两排牙，又慢慢摇了摇头。

“嘿，不乐意就算。”  
“只是你这双眼，不被人看清才是可惜。”

没关系的。  
总有那么一天…  
总能有人看清。

13  
其实面对面的拥抱，可以发生得再早一些。最起码再之前被按住胸肌的那一次，应该就已经不会被拒绝。  
堂本光一把双臂收得更紧些，心里越想越痒。

堂本剛摸过堂本光一的肌肉硬邦邦，他自己最近也硬邦邦。他只是想不通，两个硬邦邦的男人的胸膛，为何拥抱在一起时也能感受到温柔与契合。

该说的话都已经说出口，再多说什么也都已无用。

这种情况下的男人，说一点绮念都没有，铁定是撒谎。把责任抵赖给久违的身体接触来得太过突然，也是借口。

事实就是，此时此刻，只是因为终于能够第一次认真地拥抱彼此，欲望就在一瞬间燎起了整片荒原。

有什么大不了的。  
拥抱舒缓不了的欲望那就用更多的接触碾碎。  
恰到好处的吻就让它发生，侧头的方向默契地一致也只需轻轻牵动嘴角。

是谁在富士山形状的唇角盖下印章，却连片刻温存的辗转都不能等待，急不可耐地用温热的舌尖细细舔舐过去。然后缠绵、流连，无声地邀请，交换彼此最直接的气息和呼吸。直到节奏失控，频率紊乱，尽数交融的吐息再也分不清方向，紧紧相贴的唇瓣还是不愿就此分开。

堂本光一曾经并不习惯亲吻。与洁癖无关，只是距离过近的面孔看着大概并不会有什么好滋味，更别提泛起什么旖旎的心情。  
堂本剛也根本没有体验过，只是接个吻就能深入到快要被扼住呼吸。印象中温柔地表达爱意的吻似乎一瞬间都变成了虚无。

事实就是，就算和剛的距离完全消失，好看可爱的脸庞还是经得起任何角度的亲昵，光一忍不住在每个角落留下记号。  
事实就是，虽然是第一次和光一交换呼吸，温和轻柔之类的形容却完全沾不上一点边。总是用尽全力追求极致的这个男人，在亲吻这种事上也体现得淋漓尽致。

只属于彼此的初吻，大概也就是这么回事了。  
只要两人用相同的频率呼吸，在相同的时刻叹出那口气，从此世上所有的道路，就都只在这两个人的脚下。

只有彼此，义无反顾。

“不需要什么回头路。”

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
